


every kind of way

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Fluff, Love, Poetry, Sapphic, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: the way Stella loves Dana
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 13





	every kind of way

It is the way she brushes her long red locks,  
Watching you behind her in the mirror.  
Her blue eyes never losing sight of your body,  
Reclined on the bed, waiting and yearning for  
Her warmth.

It is the way she moves, with her tiny feet,  
Encased in wool socks made by her mother.  
Her hips move under the flannel shorts you love,  
Back and forth, side to side, they move closer to you. 

It is the way she lets you see her freckles,  
Revealing constellations waiting to be mapped and  
Remapped by your fingers and lips, again and again.  
Her trust is unconditional and all giving.  
This is something she has been waiting to give.  
But only allowed herself to let her walls down for you,  
And only you.

It is the way she loves you.  
With all her heart and all her soul.  
Her love is all encompassing and all healing.  
She is a doctor after all. She takes the ‘do no harm’  
Vow as deeply as her personal vow to you. 

It is the way you complete each other.  
Never asking one another to change.  
You and her are partners, in more ways than one.  
They say ‘love will never die’ and with her,  
You know it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I thank thee for reading <3


End file.
